My Only Exception
by Krys723
Summary: Kevin Stoley, the kid that nobody liked. The Star Wars geek, the silent type who got motion sickness from time to time. He was used to being by himself, he was used to not having that many friends. What he wasn't used too was the brunette who tried everything in his power to be friends with him. Rated M for later chapters!
1. Alone

**My Only Exception**

 **Krys723**

 **SUMMARY: Kevin Stoley, the kid that nobody liked. The** _ **Star Wars**_ **geek, the silent type who got motion sickness from time to time. He was used to being by himself, he was used to not having that many friends. What he wasn't used too was the brunette who tried everything in his power to be friends with him.**

 **A/N PRT. I: I have a lot on my plate and what I didn't need was to make another FanFic, but this one was lashing out on me. Yes, I'm going to continue working on my other ones, but this is going to be my M-rated FanFic. Well, at least my Stolovan M-rated FanFic while I already had gotten one in the works for Creek that needs more tweaking. Get it, TWEAK-ing? Ah, OK that was lame and I know that, so let's get back at the task at hand. Everybody in this FanFic is 18 and are attending college. They all won't be at the same college and since its Stolovan-based, they'll be attending the same college. Also, this is just a random idea I had, I don't know if it'll bold well, so if you do like and you want more, than be sure to favorite, follow, and review!**

 **A/N PRT. II: Another reason I wanted to write this out because I want to see who Kevin is. Yes, he's the** _ **Star Wars**_ **geek, but I want him to have his own personality. This is why the majority of it will be in Kevin's POV. I don't know if Clyde will have his own POV or not, I just want to see how it plays out with the first chapter.**

 **Rated M with adult language, alcohol, and adult situations.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING** _ **SOUTH PARK**_ **-RELATED! I JUST OWN WHAT I MAKE UP!**

* * *

 _Date_ : Saturday, August 29TH

 _Time_ : 9:39 AM

Chapter One

Alone

 _Kevin Stoley_...

The last box finally made it to my dorm, it took me a couple of hours, but I moved all the boxes into my new dorm at Colorado College. Colorado College was located in Colorado Springs, an hour and thirty-minute drive away from my old home in South Park. The only thing I missed about being in South Park was my Mom and Dad, nothing from the small mountain town brought me joy. Yeah, I had friends, but the only thing we had in common was our love for _Star Wars_ and I was the oldest out of us, which meant I was the first one to graduate high school the previous year.

The really good thing about leaving South Park was that I would never have to see Eric Cartman again, he was an asshole in a sense. Mocking me every time we would play because he hated that I was in love with _Stars Wars_ , it was the only thing that kept me sane when being around him. I couldn't stand how any of his friends were friends with him, and I especially couldn't stand how the fuck Kyle Broflovski of all people could date somebody who made fun of him and his people for the past seventeen years. You would think the school's salutation would be smarter than that.

The only other person I knew about coming here was Token Black, his Dad and my Dad got along, mostly because they were the two richest minorities in the small, mountain town. In fact, they were the two richest people in South Park…nobody in the hick town really cared about getting well enough jobs and working for their money. My house wasn't as big as Token's though, nobody but Token's family could afford a house that huge. My Dad created comic books that were popular not only in the US, but also in Europe and Asia. Superhero comics sold and they sold well, my Dad's comic, the _Midnight Avenger_ had been selling since I was two.

I inherited my Dad's talent for drawing, he was happy about it since he wanted me to carry on with _Midnight Avenger_ when I graduated from college. My Mom wanted me to learn about my Chinese culture, so she wanted me to at least take up Asian Studies while I was in college. I ended up double-majoring because I didn't want to upset both of them. It wasn't like I couldn't handle it though, I studied hard when I wasn't really into my _Star Wars_ collection. Studying throughout my school days in South Park was easy, especially since I didn't really like hanging out with Stan and his friends. I was acquaintances with Token, but we weren't really friends and I didn't hang out with his friends. While Stan and his friends were having their adventures, I was usually in my room, studying and I didn't mind it.

When I got accepted into Colorado College, the first thing I did was make sure I got a single. I wasn't that social and I didn't want to have a roommate who would party all the time. I liked my alone space, it was my special space. When I finished unpacking all my stuff, I looked at my Galaxy and saw that it was close to 11 and I needed to get some food. I got the meal card that the school had given out the week before and placed it in my wallet, walking to one of the many school dining halls. Once outside my dorm hall, I noticed that parents were still coming with their sons and daughters, directing them towards their dorm and helping them move in. I had gotten here earlier in the morning, I knew they both had work today, so they helped me get my boxes into the dorm hall, but I had to make the three trips to and from my dorm on my own.

Again, I didn't mind…they were always working. My Mom owned a Chinese and Japanese fusion restaurant and it was under our house, so once I turned sixteen, I started helping out my Mom when I came home from school. She gave me my own money, which I started saving for college. I had gotten an art scholarship after working on a piece of art that took me three months to complete, but the scholarship was only acceptable for my Art major, so my Mom and Dad still have to help with my Asian Studies major.

I pushed my jet-black hair out of my eyes as I tried to find the nearest dining hall, I didn't want to be too far from my dorm and I also needed to head to the admissions hall for my schedule. It wasn't too warm, but it was warmer than it was in South Park. The weather change was nice.

"Hey, Kevin." I turned around and my eyes laid on Token. He was taller than me, wearing his signature purple sweater with the gold T and a pair of black jeans. His hair was neatly sculpted, he always had to keep up with his parents' appearance. I waved. "Did you find your dorm OK?"

"Aren't you living in a dorm?" I asked him knowing that his answer would probably be 'no.'

"No," he said. I knew it. "My Mom and Dad got me an apartment. They want me to pay my own bills though, so it's not a completely free ride." I nodded slightly, I was used to Token, he wasn't as much as an asshole as Cartman. He tolerated my love for _Star Wars_ and _Star Trek_. "So what are you majoring in?"

"Art Studio and Asian Studies under Chinese," I said. "You?"

"Biochemistry. Are you getting something to eat?" I nodded again as we started nearing the closest dining hall. "Do you need want some company? My roommate and I can join you."

"No thanks, it's going to be something quick and then I have to go and get my schedule." It was nothing against Token, I'm just used to being alone.

"Come by later, OK?" I nodded as Token gave me his apartment number, but I doubt I would go over. Classes didn't start up for another week and all I wanted to do was get my dorm unpacked with my _Star Wars_ merchandise. I packed at least 10 lightsabers, but that's nothing compared to the rest I have back at home. I had more _Star Wars_ merchandise back at home too, my Mom wouldn't let me take all of it…she said it was mainly because my dorm was small and it was so I guess she was right.

I waved bye to Token before going inside the dining hall for the closet thing this college had to vegetable spring rolls. My Mom used to make them all the time and I knew that until I went grocery shopping, the school's version of spring rolls wouldn't come close to how my Mom made them.

* * *

 _Time_ : 12:58 P.M.

Two hours…that's how long I stood in line in front of the admissions office. I would think getting here a day early wouldn't matter, but in a school filled with at least 2,000 students (at least a quarter packed in the admission halls), my plan didn't exactly work. Maybe I should have skipped the food and came straight here, but who am I kidding? I'm already skinny enough, I didn't need to skip anymore meals. The line moved slowly up as the next 10-15 went in the room where the schedules were being handed out. Since I was in the back, there was nothing more to do than to pull out my phone and wait out the long line.

It wasn't until somebody tapped me on the shoulder while I was playing around with the latest _Star Wars_ app that I noticed the line was moving. When I turned around to see who tapped me, I saw another familiar face.

"Kevin?" Clyde Donovan was formerly on South Park High's South Park Cows football team, he was their linebacker. Even though his friends teased him because he was the second-fattest kid in our class, he was still more popular than me because he was on the football team. He was more social than me and since our lockers were near each other, I always heard about the parties his friends always threw on weekends.

I waved and Clyde gave a small smile. "Token told me that you were here, dude. Cool." Clyde was chrematistic, but he wasn't the same asshole back when he was ten. We used to be some form of friends, but as we got older, our friendship dropped. He got really into sports and I just went back into my nerdy ways of watching a lot of _Star Wars_ and constantly studying and drawing. "How was your summer?"

"It was good," I replied as the line moved forward. Almost towards the entrance. "Yours?"

"Good, I got here on a football scholarship so of course I was training for the majority of the summer," Clyde said. It didn't shock me that Clyde got here on a scholarship, sports scholarships were the easiest to achieve, especially in football-based states such as Colorado and Texas. "I decided to major in Film Studies, Token told me you were double-majoring." I nodded again.

"So, do you want to hang out with me and Token once we're finished here, we're going to check out the downtown area, scope out clubs," Clyde said.

"No thanks, I still have to unpack," I said.

Clyde looked a little defeated. "You're not mad about how things went down between us, are you?"

"No, we just weren't just meant to be friends that's all," I said as we went inside the admissions office. We went to our respective counselors and by the time I came out of mines, Clyde was gone. So I walked out the admissions office and headed back to my dorm.

 **A/N: FINISHED CHAPTER ONE! IT'S A LITTLE SHORT, BUT THAT'S ONLY BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW IF PEOPLE WILL ACTUALLY LIKE IT…IF YOU DO LIKE, THEN PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Football

**My Only Exception**

 **Krys723**

 **A/N: Hey guys, here's chapter two! I know Stolovan isn't a really popular ship, but I love the idea of Kevin and Clyde and I like this story, so I'm going to keep going. Hopefully, I'll get more reviews within this chapter along with some favorites and follows! See you at the end!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING** _ **SOUTH PARK**_ **-RELATED! I ONLY OWN WHAT I MAKE UP! ALL** _ **SOUTH PARK**_ **CHARACTERS BELONG TO MATT STONE AND TREY PARKER!**

* * *

 _Date_ : Thursday, September 14TH

 _Time_ : 4:30 P.M.

Chapter Two

Football

 _Kevin Stoley_ …

What a difference a couple of weeks made. When I first arrived at Colorado College, the weather was warm, but not too warm. The temperature changed from kinda warm to kinda cold. I could also blame it on being inside cold classrooms from 6 AM to 1:45 PM (the latest so far), but I blame it on the weather. I hadn't heard from Token and Clyde since registration day. I went to orientation a couple of days after, but they both had made friends with some of the other guys and I didn't want to get involved with the making friends side of college, I still had a few friends from South Park, but I hadn't been able to talk to them yet because they were busy with school just like me. School wasn't bothering me, I only had classes Monday-Thursday, I spent the rest of my time studying in the library until it closed, then I would head home, where I would probably end up studying some more while listening to J-Rock and Led Zeppelin or the _Star Trek_ soundtrack…again.

I had just gotten lunch from the nearby dining hall, so I thought I would head to the library where I could get a head-start the project nobody else in my ART 101 would ever get a start on till Saturday night. Friday was the first game of the football season, it was the only thing anybody in a football driven could talk about. Apparently our football team, the Colorado College Bears were going against one of our rivals, the Wyoming Cowboys the whole school was pumped. Even a couple of my professors talked about it as discussion points during class. For an art class, it was weird.

I managed to tune out all the excitement, just like I did back in middle school and high school. I was on the elementary football team, but that was by force of the school. By the time I had gotten to middle school, I dropped football. It wasn't for me and my Dad knew that, he liked it better when I wasn't being somebody I didn't want to be.

The Tutt Library was my haven from hearing all the excitement of the first game, it wasn't my haven from seeing the Colorado College colors various people wore. I went to the back as usual and put my headphones on, the sounds of Ruki from _The Gazette_ entering my ears. I took out my notebook and textbooks and started writing out the ten-page essay on various art tools and their purposes. I had a Chinese Studies test on Monday that I knew I had to study for, but I could easily knock that out in my room on Friday. I had no intentions on seeing the highly popular football game.

Halfway into my paper, I felt a tap on my shoulder and by reflex, accidentally elbowed the person the chest. I heard a groan in pain and paused my music, looking over and seeing who my victim was. I rolled my eyes, it was Clyde. I rolled my eyes as I helped him into the chair beside me.

"Are you alright?" I asked him. He nodded as he sat down. I looked at him, he was wearing an official Colorado College Bears letterman jacket with a plain black tee underneath. "Did you follow me?"

"Nah, I was actually talking to some friends when I saw you over here. I didn't know you were studying," Clyde said. "So how are classes going for you?"

"Fine, I'm busy with an essay so can we make this quick?" I asked him. Good thing nobody could hear us from this area, though we weren't talking that loud.

"I was wondering if you were coming to the game tomorrow night," Clyde said.

"I don't like football anymore," I said. "Remember, I dropped it once we were in middle school."

"Yeah, but you still went to the games with your Mom and Dad." I was shocked he remembered that, but I only went because my Mom didn't want me to stay in the house looking at _A New Hope_ all the time.

"Well, I'm older now and older me has to study for a test in my Chinese Studies class," I said. Why did he want me around now? Didn't he live with Token? Didn't they hang out every day when they weren't in class? Why would somebody like Clyde Donovan, who was probably an established college jock, want to hang out with me, a nerd?

"Your always hold up in your dorm, why don't you come out and explore the night? Craig and Tweek are coming up to see me play, we're going to head out to eat afterwards," Clyde said.

"Why do you want to hang out with me? We weren't meant to be friends, remember?"

"Yeah, well I want to change that. You can at least give me a shot," Clyde said, giving that charismatic smile he used to give the girls back in South Park. I rolled my eyes, I really wanted him to leave me alone and he wouldn't leave until I give him an answer he'd like.

"Fine, I'll think about it," I said. Clyde gave a huge grin and he walked back towards his friend, slapping me on the back as he walked away. That hurt a little.

* * *

 _Date_ : Friday, September 15TH

 _Time_ : 7:30 PM

Why am I doing this? Why am I walked down to the school's football field when I could have back in my dorm, working on my paper? I could have been in my dorm, playing with my PS4. I could have been playing with my Nintendo. Hell, I could have been going home. And yet, here I am, walking down to the fucking football field to watch a team I have to root for because it's my school vs. a team I knew nothing about, play a sport I hadn't even cared about in years. _Tā mā de!_

When I got down to the football field, I saw the school cheerleaders gearing up for their first official cheer of the season. When I reached the bleachers, I noticed Token talking to two others and I would have turned around if Token hadn't spotted me and waved for me to come over. The first of the other two was Craig Tucker. Craig loved space just as much as I did, but he was more focused on astronomy while I was focused on the Sci-Fi aspect of it. Back when it was known as Craig's Gang back in South Park, he was the tallest one, residing at 6'2". He used to wear a blue Chullo hat with a yellow puffball, but as he got older, he started wearing it less and less. The last I saw it, I think he gave it to his younger sister, Ruby. He wore a black leather coat with a black, vintage _Red Racer_ tee and a pair of dark blue jeans. The person beside Craig was his longtime boyfriend, Tweek Tweak. Formerly known as The Spaz, Tweek had to actually give up his coffee addiction when he was in the seventh grade because even his own parents were forced to admit that the addiction that they started had gotten out of hand when his anxiety had taken over and he started hallucinating demons. It landed him in the hospital throughout the summer between 7TH and 8TH grades. He switched to tea in 8TH grade, but his blonde hair was still spiky and untamable. He was wearing a dark green sweater with a pair of brown pants. He still had anxiety, but it wasn't as out of control as it once had been.

"Hey, Stoley," Craig greeted. I waved. "I'm surprised your actually here."

I wanted to say, "So am I," but I just gave a small smile as I stood beside Tweek. He greeted me as he pushed some of his spiky, blonde hair out the way.

"Why are we so high, Craig? Oh, God…what if we can't see anything!" Tweek said as we started to sit down. "Oh God, this is too much, pressure!"

"Tweekers, calm down. We can see just fine," Craig said. I could see no matter where we sat, but its Tweek so of course he overanalyzes things sometimes.

"But what if—"

Craig and I switched places and I watched as Craig wrapped his arm around Tweek and gave him a quick kiss on the lips to get him to calm down. I saw Tweek give a small blush before focusing on the field and trying to keep my attention on the game.

 _Time_ : 12:55 A.M.

The game wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, I actually had fun. I was mainly talking to Token throughout, but it still wasn't bad. We ended up winning, but by a field goal. Clyde played well on offense, he was a linebacker. After the game, we headed down to the locker room to wait for Clyde and once his emerged, we crammed inside Craig's truck and headed out for pizza downtown. Pizza was fun, it was mostly goofing around and chanting as Clyde and Craig ate their full in pizza.

We stayed out until nearly one, with Token driving Craig's truck back to his apartment, Craig and Tweek were staying over with Token and Clyde for the night. Part of it had to do with the drinking Craig and Clyde went on. They were both hammered by the end of the night and by the time we had gotten back to Token and Clyde's apartment, they were sitting in the back of Craig's truck passed out. Token offered to walk me back to my dorm and I nodded. Good thing my RA didn't give a shit when I came in, as long as it wasn't too late though. He would probably pat me on the back for even leaving the dorm.

"It meant a lot of Clyde that you could come and watch his game," Token said halfway through our walk. I nodded in response but I really didn't know why Clyde cared that much.

"I'm not going to do it every week, I do want to pass," I said.

"He's really trying to connect, he feels bad that you think he left you behind," Token said. "It happens to all of us though, right?" I stopped walking and side-eyed Token. What was he hiding?

"What are you on about?" I asked him.

"I can't tell you, you'd have to hear it from Clyde," Token said. "Clyde's my best friend though and he's a crybaby so…just don't hurt him."

"Hurt him? What do you mean by that? We're acquaintances, Token. We haven't really talked in years, how can I hurt somebody I haven't connected with in years?"

"Just…don't hurt him," Token said as we appeared in front of my dorm hall. I put my earbuds in my ears and turned to Token.

"See you later, Token." Token waved bye and once he was out of sight, I headed back inside my dorm, playing whatever first on my playlist. I hated it when people were vague.

 **A/N: Chapter is done and ready for reading! Time to clear up some things! 1), There used to be a Colorado College football team, but they disbanded in 2008. This team is completely made and I haven't decided on school colors, so if you know any then can you please let me know on my Tumblr (KrisSimsters) and I'll incorporate it at a later time. 2), There probably won't be much of Craig/Tweek because as I've stated in chapter one, it's mostly about Clyde and Kevin with Token as a sometimes median. 3), A guest reviewer said that I could post this on Tumblr, but I do. I always upload my chapters on Tumblr the moment the link comes in, but so far, nobody has really reviewed it and I honestly don't like it. I work hard on these chapters (and this goes for my other FanFics as well) and I hardly get reviews on them. It leaves me deflated, I love getting reviews, favorites, and follows. The longer you don't review my FanFics, the longer it's going to take me to update. Why write if nobody wants to read your writing? So please, read and review my FanFics. I'll see you in chapter three, please read and review, follow, and favorite me.**

 **Tumblr: KrisSimsters**


	3. What My Mouth Won't Say, Prt I

**My Only Exception**

 **Krys723**

 **A/N: Hey guys! I know I was mad in my last A/N and I'm sorry for that, but I would like more reviews, so please continue to read and love this FanFic! Because I really do like writing it out!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING** _ **SOUTH PARK**_ **-RELATED! I JUST OWN WHAT I MAKE UP! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO MATT AND TREY…Lucky assholes.**

* * *

 _Date_ : Wednesday, October 25TH

 _Time_ : 3:25 P.M.

Chapter Three

What My Mouth Won't Say Prt. I

 _Clyde Donovan_ …

My name is Clyde Donovan and I am in love with Kevin Stoley. I think about him all the time; his love for anything Sci-Fi and anime-related, his brilliance, and he was fucking hot. The last time I saw him, we were twelve and he didn't have the body he had now. I could tell through the _Star Wars_ tees he wore every now and then, whenever I passed by him that is, that he added some tone. He was no longer the stick we thought of him as. His eyes were still dark brown, but they more enchanting. And his hair, it probably felt like cotton, especially with the way he moved it out of his way when its windy outside. He used to do that in middle school too, back when he wore glasses instead of contacts. He looks so fucking hot in his glasses, I know he didn't wear contacts everyday…I just needed to catch him in his glasses again.

I've been in love with him since middle school, it's weird I know but I love him. But if I love him, then why hadn't I say anything to him? Have you met me? It wasn't like Kevin wasn't as confident as Craig was, but it was close enough. He wasn't raiding in confidence, but he could have been. I couldn't just simply tell the love of my life that I was…well in love with him. At least not now, right now, I'm the last person he wants to be around. And I don't blame him, I bailed when he didn't want to sign up for football. While I was more into sports, he was more into books and anime and Sci-Fi. He was a nerd and he got bullied for that, particularly from Cartman. No wonder Kevin hated him. The only thing Cartman couldn't call him out on was being gay, Cartman was outed by Butters, of all people, in the 8TH grade.

Token asked me why I was worried about somebody like Kevin. He wasn't holding a grudge, but he wasn't exactly wanting to hang around me either. I would have to beg him to come to some of my football games. And in the end, he would come and from what Token tells me, he would actually have fun. I could even see it when I go to the locker room at halftime. I hated away games though, Kevin won't come to away games because he was too busy with classes. I don't think he's had the chance to actually visit his parents yet, he took care of his basic needs at school on his own, I would see him at the laundry mat and local grocery store downtown. Classes seem to stress him out, mainly because he was double-majoring so I'm sure that added a lot of more pressure to him.

I couldn't make the grades Kevin made, I'm lucky that I'm barely passing. I thought Film Studies would be easy because I'm not the smartest person around, but it's been kicking my ass for about a month now. The tutoring helps, but I kinda wish Kevin was taking Film Studies so he could help me. It would get me some alone time with him, not that I wouldn't try anything. I don't even know if Kevin's gay, for all I know…I could be in love with somebody who had no intentions of switching teams. That is so cliché, I better not say that around Kevin. Who knows, I probably will…if I could find him on this campus. I know there's around 2,000 people, but he blended in well enough for me to not spot him on the dime.

I needed to find a way for me to talk to him. I just wanted to be around Kevin because I'm Clyde Donovan and I'm in love with Kevin Stoley.

* * *

 _Time_ : 4:35 P.M.

 _Kevin Stoley_ …

"Come to the homecoming game with me."

This was starting to become a regular occurrence between Clyde and I; I'm usually minding my own business by studying in the library when I would feel a pat on my back and then Clyde sitting next to me. Why was he so interested in me? This still couldn't about what happened while we were still in South Park. I've let that go and have moved on to more important things, like studying for my Chinese studies exam. Pre-midterms will be coming next month and then midterms. I didn't need the constant attention (more like annoyance) from Clyde Donovan. And what I really didn't need was to go to another football game. I know the Bears are doing well right now and that's great and all, but Clyde needs to leave me be.

"I can't, I have to study," I told him.

"You study too much," he replied as he reached in his bag for a sports bar. I see his love for food never really left him. Then again, I saw how much he ate so I wasn't really surprised.

"And you, not enough apparently," I retorted. "You can't really eat in here."

"It's small, she won't care. Now if it was something like a taco, then it would be a different story. Speaking of, do you want to get a taco?" I raised my eyebrow up slightly, did he not understand that I needed to study.

"No, I don't want a taco. I want to study, I have an exam next week and I want to be prepared," I told him. I saw him roll his eyes and I had to ask. "What?"

"Don't you think you took too much on? Your double majoring in something you can easily learn about from your Mom," Clyde said. "Look at you dude, your stressing out."

"I'm not stressed," I said though we both knew it was a lie. I did take a little too much on, but I could power through it. I did need some form of sleep though.

"Kev…you're my friend—"

"No, you're not, Clyde. We haven't been friends for a long time, how many times do I have to tell you that? We grew apart, it's what people do. It's not my fault and it's not your fault, it's just not worth, trying to rebuild on something that was lost long ago." Sometimes, I forget that Clyde's extremely sensitive…this was one of those times. I saw his eyes grow sad and he looked crestfallen. _Gāisǐ de_. I walked over and wrapped my arm around Clyde.

" _Wǒ hěn bàoqiàn shānghàile nǐ de gǎnqíng_. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings," I said as I patted his shoulder. "Can you forgive me?" He nodded but I knew what he wanted me to say.

"Fine, I'll go to the damn homecoming game," I said. I really need to stop giving in to him.

He perked up and smiled, just like I knew he would. If I had to choose between the two Clydes, then I would take happy Clyde over depressed Clyde.

"Do you still want to get tacos with me?" he asked me.

"No."

* * *

 _Date_ : Friday, October 27TH

 _Time_ : 10:33 P.M.

The game was tied in overtime and all we needed was a field goal to win the game at least. Tweek and Craig were joining us again, but this time they brought Kenny McCormick, Clyde's partner in crime when it came to porn. He had gotten rid of his orange parka when he was twelve and ever since, girls have been coming up to him, asking the blonde to have sex with them. Even the girls here couldn't resist how hot Kenny was. Too bad he was gay for Butters. He attended Colorado State like Stan, Kyle, and Cartman; but their homecoming was the week before last and they easily won. Sooner or later, Stan and Cartman will have to face Clyde on the field, who knows when they would be though. At this rate, it'll probably be at State.

"Butters has the nicest ass," Kenny said with a smirk towards Craig.

Craig rolled his eyes before drawing Tweek closer to him. "Tweek has the biggest dick."

"Craig!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Is that true? Can I see it, Tweek?" Kenny said with the same smirk.

"If you get anywhere near Tweek's dick, I'll kill you for real," Craig said.

"Alright, alright," Kenny said in a surrendering motion. "So Token, you live with Clyde…have you two seen each other's dicks?" I pressed my eyes together with my fingers, I couldn't believe we were actually having this conversation.

"No, thank God. Clyde has his mind on another," Token stated.

"Oh really? Is it one cheerleaders?" Kenny asked sitting up in the bleachers. Craig and Tweek sat up too, I kept my eyes on the game, I wasn't part of this conversation.

"Something like that, apparently the girl's playing hard to get," Token said. I felt like that was directed towards me, but why?

"Women are hard to give up, that's why I switched over to men," Kenny said as he begun to relax again. "And Butters is such a good fuck, he must have gotten it from his Dad."

"How would you know that?" I asked knowing I should have. I should have stayed out of it.

"Well, it happened one night…I was looking for a movie for Butters and I to watch while his parents were out of town. I ended up finding one of his parents' sex tapes—"

"You fucking perv!" Craig shouted loud enough for the people in front of us and behind us could hear. Kenny smirked as he turned back to me.

"If you ever want to relieve some stress, I don't mind you borrowing Butters," Kenny said.

"I'm not gay," I said.

"Bullshit, Stoley. You come from South Park, nobody's just straight in South Park. Stan and Kyle's Dads have been fucking for years, Randy even fucking pretended he was Lorde," Kenny said. "I bet even Token got some yummy on the side."

"Fuck you, McCormick," was Token's response.

"Honestly, I would fuck Clyde. Ever since he toned his body in high school, he was got action than me," Kenny said. "You know why he was called the Maze-Fucker. Speaking of mazes, does your Mom still have that bush, Tucker?"

Tweek had to hold Craig back from punching Kenny while Kenny laughed his ass off.

When the game finally ended (we won again), we waited for Clyde outside the stadium, this time Kenny and Craig were drinking. Given the fact that Tweek had to carry Craig upstairs to Token and Clyde's apartment last time, he couldn't have been too happy.

"Stoley, you need to get fucked," Kenny said. I can't believe we were on this again.

"I'm not looking for a relationship," I said.

"You don't have to look for a relationship, the relationship is supposed to find you. I bet love has been looking at you right in the eyes. Your just too stubborn to notice," Kenny said. "I thought I would be fucking girls all my life, but seeing Butters as Marjorine just made me realize that I was really in love with him. He still has that costume too, we used it last night."

"Damnit, Kenny," Craig said.

"Hey, guys." Clyde walked over and I just wanted to drink, so I grabbed a beer and chugged.

"Damn, Stoley."

 **A/N: I'm stopping it right there! CLIFFHANGER BITCHES! Next chapter will pick up where this chapter left off so be sure to review, follow, and favorite!**


	4. What My Mouth Won't Say, Prt II

**My Only Exception**

 **Krys723**

 **A/N: Not much for this A/N just the normal read and review lol! I'm writing this out in advance because I know I'll be busy tomorrow and I want to be at least halfway finished with this chapter tonight so I won't be real busy with it tomorrow. I can't wait till I have more time for FanFiction. Just one more week. Anyways, read and review! See ya'll at the end!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING** _ **SOUTH PARK**_ **-RELATED! I JUST OWN WHAT I MAKE UP! Matt and Trey get all the credit and all the money!**

* * *

 _Date_ : Saturday, October 28TH

 _Time_ : 2:30 A.M.

Chapter Four

What My Mouth Won't Say, Prt. II

 _Kevin Stoley_ …

After Clyde came out the locker room after winning homecoming, there was a small party at Token and Clyde's apartment. We ordered pizza and drunk our asses off, even me. Well, I wasn't completely drunk but I did get buzzed, which was just as bad. We watched hours of _Robot Chicken_ including _Star Wars_ and _DC Comics_ specials while playing poker for Oreos that Token and Clyde had around stashed around the house, Clyde loved them apparently. Token was the overall winner, but I won a few hands and collected ten Oreos. I actually had fun, was it because I was buzzed?

No, it was something else. Clyde and I used to do stupid stuff when we were actually friends, he was the only one who really loved my addiction of _Star Wars_. We used to play all the time; he always tried to get me involved with everything the other kids did. He would always laugh whenever I said the same thing around Cartman, he used to call me his Lil' Stormtrooper…I even went as a Stormtrooper for Halloween. But it stopped, because I wouldn't join football with him in middle school. It made me sad more than angry now that I actually thought about it. I hated that he left me behind that like, it pissed me off. But maybe I should have tried harder to reconnect with him. Maybe I shouldn't have been so focused on just being by myself. Yeah, I had Bradley Biggle, but he was a year younger than me and still in school. If I felt all these things, then why couldn't I tell him? Why couldn't I tell him that I missed him? Would that make me feel weak? Did I not want to be upset anymore? I don't know.

It was around 2:30 when Clyde offered to take me home. We were watching an old _Terrance and Philip_ movie, Craig and Tweek were sleeping on one side of the couch I shared with them while Kenny was sleep on the floor. Token was sleep too as well, only the sounds of the TV were heard. I couldn't believe that Clyde wasn't tired or maybe he was and he wanted me to be sure I was home first. Either way, I nodded and placed my shoes back on. I followed Clyde as he locked the door of the apartment and we started the ten-minute walk back to my apartment. It wasn't that cold outside tonight, that was rare. Halloween decorations were around various parts of the school, that wasn't surprising either since Halloween was only a few days away.

"I wanted to thank you for hanging out with us, it's fun being around you," Clyde said. I couldn't help but smile, I didn't consider myself 'fun.' Clyde noticed. "Wow, a smile from Kevin Stoley. I must be doing something right for once."

"I have emotions, Clyde," I told him.

"I don't hardly see them, unless your mad at me or something," Clyde said. Another blow…have I really been that much of an asshole?

"Sorry for blaming you for something you couldn't really help," I said. I was suddenly stopped by a hug that belonged to Clyde Donovan. He was a couple of inches taller than me and he felt incredible soft. Which made it sad when he let go and we headed back to my dorm hall. My dorm hall was quieter than usual, maybe because it was later and everybody was actually sleep. Even my RA was probably knocked out. Clyde walked me all the way back to my dorm on the second hall.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked him when we got to my door. He thought about it and nodded his head and I let him in my private haven.

* * *

 _Time_ : 2:43 A.M.

 _Clyde Donovan_ …

Kevin's dorm looked surprisingly clean, but I wasn't really surprised since he was self-efficient when it came to taking care of himself. It was also nerdy, something I expected from him. Around the living room were framed pictures of The Millennium Falcon, posters from every _Star Wars_ movie including the newest one. I could go on with all the _Star Wars_ memorabilia Kevin had, but it would take me all night. Let's just say he had enough to cover the living room and possibly his bedroom.

"Do you want some water," Kevin asked me. I shook my head, marveling on how there were no dishes in his kitchen sink. Token and I had to play Rock, Paper, Scissors when it came to cleaning up the kitchen and bathroom, I bet his bathroom was spotless. Single dorms always got their own bathrooms, so I knew had his own. I was going to step further into his apartment, but he stopped me and pointed down. Oh, I still had my shoes on.

"Your dorm looks cool," I said once my shoes were off. Kevin had taken off his blue hoodie and hung it up in his room, revealing that he was wearing a Stormtrooper tee. He had also taken out his contacts and was wearing glasses. Damn it.

"Thanks, I'm only going to be here for one year. Next year, I'll be in an apartment and I can take more of my stuff from home," Kevin said as he sat down on the couch. I followed suit and sat down beside him. Kevin then turned on some music from his X-Box. Things were quiet between us, the only sound you could hear was rock music and that was even low. I knew the only reason he invited me in was so we can talk, so I guess one of us needed to start talking.

"I know you said you forgave me, but I have a reason for kinda leaving you behind," I said. Kevin looked at me puzzled.

"Clyde, we apologized. It's over, we can move on," he said.

"Just listen, please. If I don't get this out tonight, then it might not ever come out again for a while," I told him. We were silent again, but Kevin was waiting for me to speak. "I love you."

"You what?"

"I love you," I repeated. "I know that you might not love me as much as I love you, but I love you and I missed you. I missed everything about you from your love of _Star Wars_ to even the smallest things you do…"

"Clyde."

"I can understand if you don't feel the same way, I can even understand if you're not gay…"

"Clyde."

"But if I didn't tell you how I felt, then I would have realized that I was making the hugest mistake of my life and that's just something I—"

I felt a second pair of lips on top of mines, it took me a second to realize that they belonged to Kevin. I wanted to deepen the kiss, but Kevin pulled back. "I missed you too, Clyde."

And I kissed him back.

 **A/N: The chapter is finished! I was going to get them to have sex within this chapter too but I didn't like the way it turned out, so I tweaked it. Get it…Tweaked? OK that was lame, I'm sorry. Anyways, do what you lovely people always do and review it! I got a new story in the works and once those first two chapters are out, then I'll work on** _ **How Things Work**_ **and then back here. I don't plan writing on Christmas Day, sorry. I'll try to have everything out before Christmas Eve ends, but I have no intention of writing because it's a family day. So if chapter five of this one isn't out by Thursday night, then expect it on Saturday or Sunday. It's the order I'm headed in right now. Happy Christmas!**


End file.
